What He Left Behind?
by Qhuinns shellen
Summary: What if it went further than it did at Judes 16th. And Tommy left will one phone call bring him back? Will one word, or three, bring him back? What did he leave with Jude that makes her think of him?
1. The Passion!

She Just thought how much easier it would be if HE would of stayed. Tommy was everything to her. He left a piece of him behind. But she still wished he was still there with her.

Flashback

Tommy took her in his arms. He pressed his lips to hers. Passionately, he bagan to remove clothing. He did what he longed to do, he made love to her. That made her feel so good to know that he loved her back. But when she got to the studio he wasn't there. Jude walked into Georgia's office.

Jude: G, Where's Tommy

Georgia: He Quit

Jude: What?!

Georgia: It was temporary Jude.

Jude: But what about the album

Georgia: your gunna hve to finish it with Kwest.

Jude: But... What about...?

Georgia: Tommy is gone, Jude. I'm Sorry.

End of flashback

She sit there wondering what she did wrong. She called Tommy to tell him something. But Sadie walked in and interupted her thoughts.

Sadie: Jude, um E.J called.

Jude: What'd she want?

Sadie: She needs you at the studio.

Jude: Can you watch her?

Sadie: Sure. Make us proud.


	2. The Confrontation that made her realize

Jude walked into the studio. She was lost in thought about Tommy and Jaimie. She thought about how she called Tommy two months ago to tell him that she had his kid. He hasn't returned the call. She was beginning to think how He wasn't the man She thought he was. Then she was thinking how Jaimie was there through it all. The cravings, the mood swings, hell he even drove her to the hospital when she went into labor. She walked into G- Major and E.J. told her Georgia wanted to see her in her office. Jude walked in Georgia's offic.

Jude: What's up?

Georgia: We wanna bring in a new producer to work on your album with you.

Jude: What? it's going good with Kwest.

Georgia: Jude, Since the day Tommy left you've been off. The last good song was "Time to be your 21". I know he handed your heart back on a stick but its been almost 12 months. Your daughter is 3 months old and i know that you loved him but you have to move on.

Jude: I can't do that.

Georgia: Why not?

The door slide open but Jude ignored it and continued. Thinking that it was E.J.

Jude: Cause everytime I look at that little girl, I see...

Georgia: You see what?

Jude: I see Tommy and it hurts... I loved him Georgia and still do.

The person who walked in: I know he loves you too.

Everyone's attention turned to the person at the door.


	3. Tommy! Fever!

Jude rushed out of the door.

Jude: I am not going to do this

Georgia rushed after her.

Georgia: Jude, please?

Jude: Georgia, You said it yourself its been a year. I am not going through that again.

Georgia:Jude give it a chance.

Jude: Why should I?

Georgia: For that little girl.

Jude: She's just fine

Georgia: She needs a daddy

Jude: TOMMY?! why didn't you come two months ago or better yet why didn't you stay?

Tommy: Jude, you were 16. I loved you but if your parents found out.

Jude: ok you coulda came back when i called you two months ago when i left you a message.

Tommy: i was in shock.

Jude: oh and i guess i wasn't?!

Tommy: Jude, just one song? Please? Just work on one song with me?

Jude's phone rang.

(on the phone)

Jude:Hello? Sadie? What? Get her to the E.R I'll be there as soon as i can get a ride.

(hung up the phone)

Jude: I gotta go.

Tommy: whats wrong?

Jude: my daughter is running a fever.

Tommy: Ill give you a ride

Jude: Ok but no talking to me and i need to get there fast.

Tommy: i have the Viper.

Jude: See ya Georgia.


	4. Lynn

Tommy and Jude made it to the hospital. Jude didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop to jump out. She rushed inside. Tommy never saw her like this. Tommy followed her, trying to catch up with her. When he did he saw her with a child in her arms. Tommy turned to Sadie.

Tommy: Is she mine?

Sadie:Yeah.

Tommy: She's so...

Sadie: She has your last name

Tommy: what?!

Sadie: Yeah. I tried to call you and tell you that she was pregnant but you never answered.

Tommy: voice mail?!

Sadie: It's not my fault. You shoulda stayed.

Tommy: Sadie? you of all people

Sadie: I know she was and still is underage, but Tommy

Tommy: Sadie, ...

Sadie: Jude, um they won't take her, without your signature.

Jude: oh they will take her. Her hold her.

Tommy: What's her name?

Jude: you have no right to know.

Tommy: Jude you gave her my last name i have all right to know her first.

Jude: you will when you've showed me you...

Tommy: Jude, she's turning white.

Jude rushed to the desk.

Jude: I want a doctor and i want one now. my daughter has a fever and she's turning white.

They took her right away. Jude signed all the forms. gave them her medical card and prepared for the worst.

(an hour later)

They told Jude that her daughter was alright. she just had the flu. they gave her medication and everything was fine. Tommy turned to Jude.

Tommy: Can i hold her?

Jude: Yeah, sure.

Jude handed the sweet little girl to Tommy. Tommy held her with pride. He looked in her eyes and relized this is where he wanted to be.

Later after they got home. Tommy put his daughter in her crib and He and Jude slowly and quietly walked out of the room.

Tommy: Jude, I wanna be here for her and for you

Jude: I've heard that before Tommy. And you left.

Tommy: I'm Sorry.

Jude: Try meaning it.

Tommy: I do. I wanna be in that little girl's life.

Jude: Her name is Lynn.

Tommy: That's... I like it...

Jude: I know ... that's what you told me a long time ago you wanted to name your little girl.

Tommy: and you remembered?

Jude: yeah, i need to take care of her.

Tommy: one song? do one song with me?

Jude: Just one!


	5. Liar Liar

Jude spent the night writing a new song.The next day in the studio, Jude walked in. Tommy greeted her at the door.

Tommy: Ready to get started?

Jude: Yeah, i have a new song.

Tommy: into the studio.

They walked into the studio. Jude began playing. and She sang

Jude: you said i was you everything

you said i was the one

you played me like a radio

you used to loave that i had no shame

pour my pain into words

hold my hand to the flame

Tell me you love me like a star

tell me want me where ever you are

tell you breathe me until your last breath

liar, liar, oh, liar, liar

bit by bit i fell the draft

Just sit back and watch it burn

Hold your eyes upon my viens

call out, call my name

tell me you love me like a star

tell me you want me where ever you are

tell me you breathe me until your last breath

liar, liar, oh liar liar liar lair oh liar liar

Tell me you love me like a star

tell me you want me where ever you are

tell me you breather me until your last breath

liar liar, oh liar liar

When Jude finished Tommy knew it was about him. But He didn't lie to her she just thought he did. Jude walked to the soundboard.

Tommy: Jude... um i

Jude: Save it

Tommy: but Jude i do love you

Jude: you can't do this to me again

Tommy: Jude, i am telling you how i really feel. I thought about you everyday i was gone. I didn't go out with anyone else and Jude, i can't handle that i wasn't there when you needed me the most. and i wasn't. can you forgive me?

Jude: Tommy, It was hard when you left. And shortly there after i found out that i had your baby inside me. but Tommy i can't go back there.

Tommy: Where?

Jude: Where i need you to survive. I love you. But this. Tommy for Lynn sake yes i will forgive you.

Tommy: what about for you?

Jude: I don't know. We'll have to see how it goes.

Tommy: Jude...

Jude: Before you...

Jude was interupted by Tommy's lips against hers.


	6. Time?

Jude pulled away from Tommy. She wanted to just keep kissing him forever.

Tommy: Jude...

Jude: I know Tommy...

Tommy: Jude, i need to know you can forgive me for you...

Jude: Tommy... you...

Tommy: I hurt you i get it... it was supposed to be a happy day for you... and shay... then me... and the day after...

Jude: Tommy, shay did hurt me but you made it better then you left that's what killed me

Tommy: you're still alive...

Jude: if it was up to me i wouldn't have been...

Tommy: what are you talking about?

Jude: nothing, it's between me and sades.

Tommy: Jude...

Tommy was interupted by Judes lips. He didn't expect this. He could feel everything; how much he hurt her, how it all didn't matter, because most of all he felt how much love went into that kiss. He felt how much she loved him. Jude pulled away and layed her forehead to Tommy's.

Jude: Tommy... Just give me some time...

Tommy: Whatever you need...


	7. what he found out

They finished up in the studio and Jude went home. So Tommy kept think about Jude said. So he called Sadie.

Tommy: Hey, Sadie i have a question for you.

Sadie: whats that?

Tommy: Me and Jude were talking, and she said if it was left up to her she wouldn't be alive. what did she mean by that?

Sadie: Tommy you don't want to hear it.

Tommy: Yes i do

Sadie: well she hurt herself when you left... well tried to

Tommy: What do you mean?

Sadie: Well she got drunk one night and well...

Tommy: She got drunk while she was pregnant!

Sadie: She didn't know she was.

Tommy: well what else?

Sadie: She tried to jump off the roof of our house.

Tommy: what?!

Sadie: she said you're the only one she could ever love..

Tommy: so i hurt her bad?

Sadie: yeah Tommy you did. and so I'm gonna tell you this Stay Away from Jude!

Tommy:Why? i love her.

Sadie: you always hurt her. and Tommy if you loved her you wouldn't have left.

Tommy: you will never see it through my eyes Sadie. It was either leave her and be able to come back or be put in jail and not be able to see her.

Sadie: i never thought of it like that.

Tommy: try to get her to see it like that.

And with those last words Tommy hung up. He cried all night. He couldn't imagine hurting Jude like that. He didn't think she would try to kill herself. It hurt him to know she even tried. The next morning, Jude walked in the studio and Tommy was on the soundboard. She walked up to him.

Jude: hey

Tommy: Why did you attempt to kill yourself?

Jude:cause Tommy you were the one i loved. and you left.

Tommy:Jude, i don't care what your excuse is... killing yourself is not the answer.

Jude: Tommy that was none of your business.

Tommy: Just like that kid is none of your business?

Jude: I called you when she was born. I called you when i found out. That's not my fault.

Tommy: Jude, the point is, if you would of jumped you would've ended two lives. yours and Lynn's

Jude: Tommy i didn't know i was pregnant then.

Tommy: Jude I love you

Jude: Tommy, I love you too

Tommy: How about we work on this back at my place. for a while. ill keep my hands to myself. i promise.


	8. after?

They reached Tommy's house. Tommy walked through the door and held it open for Jude.

Tommy: you can come in.

Jude: Tommy.

Tommy: I promised and i am a man of my word.

Jude: But what if i don't want you to be

Tommy: Jude?

Jude leaned in and kissed him passionately. Tommy let her to the bedroom and they made love.

The next day, Jude walked into the studio. Tommy was waiting by the soundboard.

Jude: Hey

Tommy: Hey, so, um, we need to get busy.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy: Jude, you are 17.

Jude: so i was 16 the first time.

Tommy: Jude.

Jude: I quit.

Jude walked out. She had her guitar in hand. She walked into her house to see Lynn in the basanet. Then there was a knock on the door. Jude opened it and Tommy was standing there he had obviously been crying.

Tommy: Jude, I love you.

Jude: you have a funny way of showing it.

Tommy: Jude i think how i wasn't there when Lynn was born and it hurts.

Jude: Tommy, i'm not askin you to be there for Lynn or to marry me, i just want you to tell me the truth.

Tommy: I wanna be there for Lynn.

Tommy went to one knee. pulled out a case. and opened it.

Tommy: And i want you to marry me.


	9. Tears of Joy

Jude was shocked and began to cry. She looked at Tommy.

Jude: Yes!

Tommy slipped the ring on her finger. He got up and hugged her. He kissed her.

Tommy: I love you.

Jude: I love you too.

They walked inside and Tommy walked beside Lynn.

Tommy: she really does look like me.

Jude: Yeah.

Tommy: Lets hope her life doesn't go like me.

Jude: Tommy, what's wrong with your life? You're strong. You got out of an abusive home and became a teenage heartthrob. And still managed to stay off drugs. You're strong. I wish she will become just like her Dad.

Tommy: She needs to become like her mom.

Jude: Why's that?

Tommy: Her mom is beautiful and she reminds me why i am still alive in this world.

Jude: Tommy, can i ask you a question?

Tommy: What?

Jude: Why did you come back?

Tommy: Cause everyday i am with you makes me feel like a better person. And if it wasn't for you i would be a mess.

Jude: Tommy, I love you.


	10. sickness and he won't leave

Jude walked into the studio where Tommy was waiting to get started. It's been about a month since he proposed and Jude looks sick.

Tommy: Hey baby. are you ok?

Jude: I don't feel so good.

Tommy: do you need to see a doctor?

Jude: I don't know.

Jude runs to the girls washroom. Tommy walks to Sadie.

Tommy: Jude is sick. Imma take her to the Doctor.

Sadie: ok... your telling me why?

Tommy: in case D asks.

Jude comes out of the washroom. Tommy takes her by the hand and leads her to the car. Tommy takes her to the doctor and holds her hand the whole time. The doctor came in.

Doctor: Ms. Harrison, is there anychance you could be pregnant?

Jude: Um, yea.

Doctor: we are gonna have to take some blood. and get it off to the lab. you can either go home and well call you or you can wait.

Tommy: we'll just wait.

The doctor walked off. And the thought of another kid scared Jude.

Tommy: Jude, um why didn't you tell me you weren't on the pill.

Jude: Don't give me that it was just as much your responsibility as it was mine.

Tommy: I get that babe. but...

Jude: i don't want to get into it.

Tommy: Just know that if you are i'll be here for you this time.

An hour passed. The Doctor walked in.

Doctor: Ms. Harrison...


	11. move?

Doctor: Ms. Harrison...depending how you look at this it could be good news?

Jude: What?

Tommy held her hand and hoped for the best.

Doctor: Ms. Harrison you're pregnant. If you don't want the baby there are ways to get rid of it.

Jude: no.. i'll keep it.

Tommy: Thanks Doc.

Doctor: Now Ms. Harrison, you should set up an appointment with the O.B.G.Y.N. they will get you started on prenatals and start early and its easier.

Jude: Ok. can i go home now?

Jude was kinda shocked. She didn't think this could happen, not again. Tommy held her hand and lead her back to the car. They got into the car.

Tommy: Baby, are you ok?

Jude: I don't know if i can do it.

Tommy: do what?

Jude: have another kid.

Tommy: why not?

Jude: Tommy, I'm 17 and pregnant with my second child.

Tommy: no matter what Jude we are in this together.

With that Tommy started the car and drove to the Harrison house. Tommy carried Jude in. She had fell asleep in the car. When he layed her on her bed she woke up.

Tommy: Baby, i have a question.

Jude: What's that?

Tommy: Why don't you move out?

Jude: cause as nice as that sound i don't want me and lynn to be on the street.

Tommy:I mean how would you feel if you and lynn and little no name moves in with me. I have a 5 bedroom house. and that gives up a room and 2 nursurys and 2 extra bedrooms. how bout it?


	12. The news to the world?

Jude looked up at Tommy shocked.

Jude: Are you serious?

Tommy: Yeah. I love you and i wanna be with you at all time.

Jude: but your spare rooms have stuff in them.

Tommy: We can move them.

Jude: if your sure

Tommy: yeah

Jude: yeah. then we can do it

Tommy: is that a yes.

Jude: that is a yes.

Tommy leaned in and kissed her passionately. His tongue begging for entrance into her mouth and she gladly granted. Jude broke the kiss and put her head to his.

Jude: we have to go pick up lynn.

Tommy: yeah. kwest might get tired of her by now.

Tommy and Jude got in his infamous viper and drove to his house and got his hummer. they drove to the studio. walked in and Jude started talking to Sadie.

Sadie: did you go to the doctor?

Jude: Yeah.

Sadie: so?

Jude: Lynn is going to have a sibling.

Sadie: Oh my...

Sadie came around the counter and hugged Jude. Kwest walked in with Lynn in his arms. Tommy took Lynn.

Kwest: so whats going on?

Tommy: Jude's pregnant.

Kwest: you better not leave this time.

Tommy: there's more...

Kwest: how much more?

By this time Sadie was interested in the conversation. Tommy had his hand around Jude's waist and Lynn in the other. Jude smiled at him.

Tommy: Well, we're moving in together.

Sadie: Dad won't be happy with his 17 year old daughter and her boyfriend shacking up.

Jude: fiance

Sadie sqeeled and hugged Jude. Georgia walked in.

Georgia: Jude, see you in my office.

Jude walked in her office.

Jude: whats up?

Georgia: your song was amazing. all of sudden when Tommy comes back, you do great.

Jude: you should know something.

Georgia: what

Jude: I'm pregnant again.

Georgia: What?!

Jude: There's more.

Georgia: like what?

Jude: me and Tommy are engaged.

Georgia: wow.

Georgia walked to the door.

Georgia: Tom. can you come in here a minute.


	13. now to dad?

Tommy walked in and Georgia closed the door.

Georgia: Congrats.

Tommy: Thanks.

Georgia: So marriage?

Tommy: we love each other.

Jude: Yeah.

Georgia: so where are you staying?

Jude: Me and Lynn are moving in with Tommy.

With this Tommy smiled.

Georgia: Have you told your dad?

Jude: I'm going to do that tonight.

Tommy: we've got all our bases covered.

With that Tommy and Jude left with Lynn in his arms. Tommy drove to the Harrison House. They all walked in and Stuart was sitting on the couch. Jude whispered in Tommy's ear.

Jude: Take Lynn upstairs for me. I'll be up in a minute to get some stuff.

Tommy: ok.

Tommy walked up the stairs. Jude walked around the couch hiding her left hand.

Jude: Dad we need to talk.

Stuart: whats up Jude?

Jude: Dad, me and Tommy are engaged.

Stuart: What?!

Jude: And me and Lynn are moving in with him.

Stuart: And what happens if he leaves. again

Jude: He won't

Stuart: Jude, you are so naive

Tommy had walked down the stairs with Lynn in his arms.

Tommy: Stuart, I won't leave Jude and our children

Stuart: Children? As in Plural?


	14. Papa don't preach

Jude: Yeah. Dad, I'm pregnant.

Stuart: Get out.

Tommy: Stuart,

Stuart: No you both need to get out. get your stuff and get out.

Jude: FINE but when you're in the old people's home remember this moment and when they ask about your children and grandchildren don't tell them me or my kids. you're dead to me.

Tears began down her face and she ran up stairs and started to pack her and Lynn's things. Tommy put Lynn in her carrier and was helping her. He put everything in his jeep. They drove off. While they were on their way to Tommy's. He came out of his shocked state.

Tommy: Babe, I Love you but you love your dad.

Jude: He's dead to me Tommy.

Tommy: Babe one day he'll need you and you'll eat those words.

Jude: He acts like you won't be there.

Tommy: I promised you i would be and i am going to be.

Jude: exactly.

They reached their new house. Tommy got the bags out. Jude got Lynn out and Tommy set up her bassinet. Jude put Lynn to bed. She went and sat on the couch and Tommy sat beside her.

Jude: Why doesn't he get that i love you?

Tommy: babe, its the fact that you're his baby girl and you've had a lil girl of your own.

Jude: what do i do about it?

Tommy: as your producer, i'd tell you make a song outa of it. As you fiance, i'd tell you to fix it.

Jude: Can you be my best friend right now?

Tommy: Now and always.

Jude: Well, i just wanna cry.

Tommy: well baby i'm here to catch your tears.

Jude: Awww. who did you steal that off of?

Tommy: I don't know.

Jude: I feel oddly inspired.

Tommy: Well there's your guitar and pen and paper.

Jude wrote and strummed her guitar. Tommy went to sleep. The next day, Tommy got up and saw Jude was up getting Lynn ready to go to work with them.

Jude: Hey babe, i wrote a new song.

Tommy: is it any good?

Jude: You and Lynn will decide that in the studio.

They got dressed and grabbed the things they needed. They got to the studio. Jude put Lynn on the floor in the booth. She began to sing.

**((Papa Don't Preach by Kelly Osbourne))**

Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby

You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying

The one you warned me about  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe, please

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, oh, I'm keeping my baby  
Ooh, Ooh, I'm going to keep my baby, ooh

He saws that hes going to marry me  
We can raise a little family  
Maybe we'll be alright  
It's a sacrifice

But my friends keep telling me to give it up  
Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up  
What I need right now is some good advice, please

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, oh, I'm keeping my baby  
Ooh, Ooh, I'm going to keep my baby, ooh

Daddy, daddy if you could only see  
Just how good he's been treating me  
You'd give us a blessing right now  
Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, oh, I'm keeping my baby  
Ooh, Ooh, I'm going to keep my baby, ooh

Don't stop loving me daddy  
I know, I'm keeping me baby  
Don't stop loving me daddy  
I know, I'm keeping my baby.

Tommy saw that she finished and she was crying. She picked up Lynn. And went to the soundboard.

Jude: put that on disc. I wanna give it to someone.

Tommy: ok babe are you ok?

Jude: I'm keeping my babies.

Tommy: And you'll make a great mom. you're making a great mom.

Jude: Tommy, after this album i wanna stay home with Lynn and the other. I don't want her growing up in the studio.

Tommy: Ok, That's a great idea.

Tommy finished and handed her the disc.

Jude: Can i borrow you Hummer?

Tommy: Whatever mine is yours. Just don't hit any dogs on the sidewalk.

Jude: Thanks. Can you watch Lynn.

Tommy: Sure.

She slid the disc under the door and got in the Hummer to drive back to the studio when someone hit her from behind and made her hit the car in front of her. Sadie got the call. Sadie ran to Tommy.

Sadie: TOMMY!! JUDE"S HAD AN ACCIDENT.

Tommy handed Lynn to Sadie and ran to the hospitial.


	15. afterwards

Tommy rushed to the hospitial. He rushed up to the desk.

Tommy: Hi l'm looking for Jude Harrison.

Nurse: Sir she's in emergency surgery. you'll have to wait.

Tommy: How is she?

Nurse: We can't tell you that sir

Tommy: Either you tell me or I'll find her myself.

Nurse: Sir, I'd advise you to sit down and wait

Tommy: And I'd advise you to tell how the hell my girl is

Nurse: Sir.

Tommy: Either you tell me or i get camaras down here in like 5 seconds.

Nurse: Sir

Tommy: TELL ME HOW THE FUCK SHE IS DOING

Nurse: She hit her head pretty hard and she had internal bleeding

Tommy: Tell the doctor that she is pregnant.

Nurse: Yes sir.

Tommy went to the waiting room. He began to cry and pray.

Tommy: God, please let her be ok. Please let her be alive cause i don't know what would happen if something happened to her.

Tommy sat there and cried for about and hour when the doctor came in.

Doctor: She's fine. She broke her Leg.

Tommy: and the baby

Doctor: there is no reason to think the babies won't be heathy

Tommy: Babies?

Doctor: Twins.

Tommy: can i see her?

Doctor: sure.

Tommy walked to her room where Jude slept. He held her hand until she woke.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy: I'm right here baby.

Jude: Is the baby ok? Oh my god Tommy i wrecked your hummer.

Tommy: Its ok Jude i had insurance. and the babies are ok

Jude: Babies?

Tommy: We're having Twins.

Jude began to cry tears of happiness.

Tommy: Baby,

Jude: Tommy will you hold me.

Tommy got in the bed with her and held her until she fell back to sleep. The he got his cell out and called Sadie.

Tommy: Sades, she and the babies are alright.

Sadie: Good, exactly how many are there?

Tommy: Two.

Sadie: That's great. Imma bring Lynn to see her mom.

Tommy: Thanks Sades.

They hung up. An hour later Lynn and Sadie got there and Jude was still asleep in Tommy's arm. after about thirty minutes she woke up. Tommy looked down at her.

Jude: Hey sadie. Hey Lynn how's mommy's girl.

Tommy: She wonders if mommy's ok?

Jude: She's fine.

There was a knock on the door and Stuart walked in. Holding the disc Jude slide under his door.


	16. the understanding

Stuart stood there for a minute.

Jude: Hey Dad.

Stuart: Hey. Can I talk to you in privately?

Tommy as on cue took Lynn and ushered Sadie out the door.

Jude: Dad when i said you were dead to me...

Stuart: Jude, you're my daughter and when you told me that you were getting married to the guy that hurt you it scared me.

Jude: but he's staying this time.

Stuart: When i heard this song, it put it in perspective.

Jude: Dad, I'll always be your little girl but I'm just growing up.

Stuart: And your gonna have your second child in a few months.

Jude: Actually me and Tommy will have Three.

Stuart: Three?

Jude: We're having twins.

Stuart: That's great but you'll always be my little girl.

Jude: I wouldn't have it anyother way.

Stuart: I'm glad.

Jude: You might wanna get Tommy before he falls through the door.

Stuart: sure thing.

Stuart opened the door and Tommy stood next to it. Stuart put out his hand and Tommy took it and shook it.

Stuart: Take care of my little girl.

Tommy: Sure thing sir and make sure you come see your grandchildren.

Stuart: I will.

With that Stuart left. Tommy gave Lynn back to Jude. Tommy sat by Jude and held her hand.

(_The Next Day)_

Sadie carried Lynn and Tommy carried Jude as they exited the hospitial. Got in Sadie's bug and drove to Tommy's house.


	17. The plan

When they arrived home, Sadie took Lynn inside and put her in her bassinet. Tommy carried Jude inside and set her on the couch. Sadie said her goodbyes and left. Tommy hugged Jude.

Tommy: it's gonna be ok. you know that?

Jude: as long as your there everything will just fine.

Tommy:Tomorrow we'll go get a new car. Then we need to get you some maternity clothes.

Jude: ok. but now can we go to bed.

Tommy: yeah.

Tommy picked her up and carried her to bed. She fell asleep with his arm around her waist. They woke up the next morning, Tommy got Lynn dressed while Jude got dressed. They got in Jude's car. And drove to a car dealership. They picked out another Hummer. Then they went to the store and Jude found a few outfits. Then went to the studio and Jude collapsed on the couch.

Jude: that's a tiring day.

Tommy: i see. How's my babies?

Jude: They're fine

Tommy: how's my girl?

Jude: She's fine. She's tired. How's my man?

Tommy: He wants a kiss.

By that time Kwest walked in without anyone noticing.

Kwest: What's wrong no one going to ask me how i am? man i feel left out.

Tommy and Jude jumped. Jude turned to him.

Jude: Kwest are you ok?

Kwest: yes thank you for your concern. D wants to see you and Tommy though. He said it was important.


	18. author's request

need ideas... message me with ideas plz


	19. the confrontation

Tommy and Jude walked into Darious's office. Darious motioned them to the chair.

Tommy: what's up?

Jude: yeah d, what did i do this time?

Darious: nothing i'm your new manager.

Jude: really?

Darious: yeah.

Tommy: So what does this have to do with me?

Darious: i hear she's pregnant again

Tommy: your point.

Darious: she's going to do a interview and tell them that way.

Jude: i don't know d.

Darious: it's gonna get out there but we want ot get it out there the right way.

Tommy: he's got a piont Jude.

Darious: T, your going with her.

Tommy: WHAT?!

Jude: Yeah Tommy.

Tommy: I could go to jail.

Jude: that never stopped you the first or second time

Tommy: no but Jude baby i wanna be able to come back and see. you.

Jude: are you leavin?

Tommy: no but babe if i tell everyone i'm the father then i could leave and not by choice.

Jude: tommy it's either this or

Tommy: or what?

Jude: Tommy i love you. ouch.

She grabbed her stomach and Tommy raced to her side.

Tommy: What?

Jude: They kicked.

Tommy: o.

Tommy put his hand to her stomach and felt the movement. Then kissed Jude.

Tommy: i'll be there


	20. interview

It was a week later when she walked into the interview. Tommy by her side holding her hand.

Interviewer: Jude, is it true you are haveing another baby?

Jude: Babies and yes.

Interviewer: Who is the dad?

Jude: Tom Quincy.

Interviewer: little tommy q?

Jude: yes.

Interviewer: Jude are you not 17?

Jude: yes i am

Interviewer:Jude are you aware that it is against the law?

Jude: its against the law to be in love? Tell my dad and mom then

Everyone laughed.

Jude: Age is a number. it doesnt matter if i was 7 and he was 17. yes it would be wierd but if your in love it doesnt matter.

Interviewer: will you still be in music?

Jude: I'm not sure. possibly.

Darious stepped up to the podium.

Darious: Thats enough. thank you all for coming.

When Darious turned around Jude was on the ground.

Tommy: call 911


	21. the effect

Tommy followed as they carried her into the er. He got to the nurses station. when a nurse came up to him.

Nurse: sir you cant go in there unless youre immediate family.

Tommy: im her fiance.

Nurse: go ahead.

Tommy got to the room and saw they were putting needles into her arm. He walked over to her and held her hand.

Tommy: Are all these necessary?

Nurse: yes.

Tommy just stared at her wishing she would wake up.

An Hour later.

Jude opened her eyes to see Tommy asleep but holding her hand. She moved her hand and accidently woke him up.

Tommy: your awake?

Jude: what happened?

Tommy: you fainted at the interview.

Jude: did they say what was wrong? are the babies ok?

Tommy: not yet. and i am sure they are ok.

The doctor walked in as on cue.

Doctor: Ms. Harrison um, it pains me to say this but...


	22. fears

Doctor: Ms. Harrison it pains me to say this but you have toximia.

Jude: is that bad?

Doctor: well if it aint detected early enough it could seriously harm the babies.

Jude: did you catch it early enough?

Doctor: we think so... but we will have to give you medication and you will have to take it easy until you give birth

Tommy: then her and the babies will be ok

Doctor: yes

Jude: can i go home

Doctor: yes

Tommy: thanks doc.

Tommy escorted Jude out to the vehicle and drove her to g-major. They got Lynn and drove home.

Tommy: Im gonna take Lynn to office tommorrow so you can sleep.

Jude: i have to work.

Tommy: no you dont

Jude: Tommy yes i do

Tommy: why

Jude: cause it keeps my mind off the things i dont wanna think about

Tommy: like?

Jude: How scared i am that i might kill these babies or that i might die and lynn will be left without a mother


	23. Time to be your 21

Tommy: Babe, that aint gonna happen.

Jude: you can't promise me that.

By now Jude was took her in his arms.

Tommy: no but its the best i can do is make sure you do what you're supposed to do.

Jude: but i want to work.

Tommy: ok but you cant stress yourself out.

Jude: ok. i won't.

Tommy: im going to put lynn in her room. you rest.

Jude: ok.

Jude kissed lynn on her forehead.

Jude: night baby mommy loves you...

Tommy: i'll be back.

Tommy walked in lynn's room and put her in her crib and began singing to her.

Tommy: you never lied to me not once, its not your fault that i cant trust.

Jude had waddled in to the room.

Jude: i wrote that for you on my 16th birthday.

Tommy: i remember.

Jude: i thought i could have you to myself then.

Tommy:you did.

Jude: it didn't feel like it.

Tommy: but you did.

Jude: i know that now.

Tommy: you had me from the first time you sang.

Jude: with that corny song.

Tommy: yes. but you made it your own.

Jude:yes.

Tommy: tell me something

Jude: what?

Tommy: will you write a song to sing with me?

Jude: i guess. why?

Tommy: cause i got a tempo stuck in my head and all it needs is words.

Jude: lets get to it


	24. love can find a way

Tommy got Lynn to sleep. He walked to the livingroom and Jude already had words on her paper. Tommy had picked up the notebook and read:

I know love will find a way.  
Anywhere I go,  
I'm home if you are there beside me.  
My dark, turning into day.  
Somehow we'll come through,  
Now that I've found you,  
Love will find a way.

Tommy looks stunned.

Tommy: Jude, this is beautiful.

Jude: it's just the chorus.

Tommy: well girl you need to go to sleep.

Jude: let me finish.

Tommy: for the babies.

Jude: ok ok i'll be in bed.

Tommy: We'll be in bed.

Tommy took Jude in his arms and carried her to the bed and laid her down.

Tommy: i love you.

Jude: Tommy, I love you too.

Tommy: will you marry me?

Jude: yes yes yes

Tommy kissed her.

Jude: now i need to finish the song.

She walked in the living room and kept writing while Tommy sleep. When Tommy woke up he found a note.

_Tommy, _

_me and lynn are at gmajor. meet you there. love always _

_your soon to be wife_

Tommy woke up and rushed to gmajor. He walked in and Jude was playing with Lynn waiting on Tommy. Tommy walked in. by the soundboard he found Jude's notebook. He walked in and looked at Jude in surprise.

Tommy: Jude this is fantastic.

Jude: can we sing it?

Tommy:yes.

They fixed everything and walked into the booth and sang.

**[[love will find a way]]**

_Jude: _In a perfect world,  
one we've never known.  
We would never need  
to face the world alone.  
They can have their world,  
We'll create our own.  
I may not be brave or strong or smart,  
but some where in my secret heart..

(chorus)  
_both: _I know love will find a way.  
Anywhere I go,  
I'm home if you are there beside me.  
My dark, turning into day.  
Somehow we'll come through,  
Now that I've found you,  
Love will find a way.

_Tommy: _I was so afraid,  
now I realize,  
Love is never wrong..  
and so it never dies.  
There's a perfect world  
shining in your eyes.  
And if only they could feel it too,  
the happiness I feel with you..

(chorus)  
_Both:_They'd know love will find a way.  
Anywhere we go,  
We're home if we are there together.  
My dark, turning into day.  
Somehow we'll come through,  
Now that I've found you,  
Love will find a way.

I know love will find a way

They finished and Jude was crying


End file.
